


The Fateful Three

by Blondiebrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Ummm..... There are Three Avatars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondiebrain/pseuds/Blondiebrain
Summary: Soooo..... there are three Avatars.Here are the names,Alana,Esther,And Mary.





	1. The Children’s Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo..... there are three Avatars.  
> Here are the names,  
> Alana,  
> Esther,  
> And Mary.

“Mikoto, we need to talk.” Anankos said.

“Yes?”

“Alana, Esther, and Mary should leave this kingdom.”

“Why?”

“Because, I am the silent dragon, well part of the silent dragon. You know as well as I do that the dragon is crazed. He killed your sister husband. You know they were good friends. But I can feel myself drifting away. You and the children must leave!”

“I was afraid of that... Okay we will leave. I will try to convince Arete to come with me.”

<><><><><>

Mikoto and Arete start their journey together. Along the way...

“Mikoto, when we reach the outside where will you go?”

“I was thinking, Alana, Esther, Mary and I would go to Hoshido. What about you?”

“Azura and I will go to Nohr. Maybe you should come with us.”

“No, I’m afraid not. Hoshido is a safer place than Nohr. I want my girls to be safe.”

“I’ll miss you terribly.”

“And I you, Arete.”

“Let promise to keep in touch.”

“Yes, lets. I’ll write to you at lest once a month.”

“We’re almost to the outside world.”

When they reached the outside world, they said their good byes and parted ways.”

<><><><><>

Mikoto lived in Hoshido only for a couple months when the Hoshidan Queen died. King Sumeragi saw Mikoto one day by a lake and he fell in love with her. He soon asked her to marry him even though she had three children. He soon loved her children as his own, and she loved his as her own. The people weren’t happy at first but after they saw how peaceful and kind she was, they soon loved her as much as their first Queen, and soon the people loved Alana, Esther, and Mary as much as the other royal children. Alana was 3 years old, Esther was 1 years old, and Mary was 4 months old when Mikoto married Sumeragi. But 2 years later Sumeragi got a letter from King Garon to meet him at Cheve to discuss negotiation terms due to the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Sumeragi believing that Garon was willing to end the war, brought Alana, Esther, and Mary with him. (Why, I don’t know! Maybe he was STUPID!!) When he arrived, Garon revealed to him that it was a trap, and ordered his soldiers to attack. Sumeragi sacrificed himself so that Alana, Esther, and Mary would be protected from the barrage of arrows, then Garon killed him with his axe.

“You poor things. Orphaned at such...a tender young ages. You are my children now.”

Garon brought Alana, Esther, and Mary to the Northern Fortress, where they lived for a long, long, LONG TIME!! Oh, and by the way Garon made them forget their memories by putting a spell on them.


	2. Together in Nohr

“Mary, tag! You’re it!” yelled Elise.

“Nooo! How did you find me?!” cried Mary. Elise giggled as she ran away from Mary. Mary got up from her hiding spot and ran after Elise. Mary’s two light brown deedee’s (ponytails) were bouncing up and down as she ran.

“Camilla, huff, huff, have you, huff, seen Elise?” Mary asked. 

“Umm... I have dear, but I think she’d get mad if I told you.” Camilla answered, looking up from doing Esther’s hair. 

“Awww.... Come on, Camilla, PLEASE!” Mary said while sticking out her bottom lip. Camilla couldn’t bear it anymore. She pointed to where Elise was hiding. Mary flashed her a smile and ran towards Elise’s hiding spot.

“WHAT?! No fair! You cheated!” Elise said as Mary tagged her. Mary giggled as she ran.

“Oh, I do hope they don’t disturb Alana’s training with Xander.” Camilla sighed as she put Esther’s long blonde hair in a side ponytail.

“I’m sure they won’t Camilla.” Esther said reassuringly. 

“Hmm... well you never know. They are a bit unpredictable, dear.”

“Well, as long as they stay inside while playing everything should be fine. Speaking of training, how do you think it’s going?”

“Aww... you’re sooo cute when your concerned about your sister, but I think it will be fine.”

“TAG!” yelled Mary.

“Nooooo! Come on.” said Elise.

“Oh, dear.” said Camilla.

Meanwhile outside... 

“Come on Alana you can do better than that! Now try again!” yelled Xander.

“Huff, I’m trying, huff, as best I can, huff, Xander.” panted Alana.

“Well, try harder! HAH!”said Xander. Alana brought up her practice sword and blocked his attack, but stubbled back a little. Xander paused then said

“Alright, that’s enough for today... Alana, I know you could do better.”

“He’s right you know.” Said the ever observant Leo. “Your blocking was horrible and your footwork was sloppy.” 

“Much like the way you dress, Leo” Alana snapped back.

“Wait, what?”

“Your collar is inside out, Leo.”

“N-no it’s not!” Leo said getting red in the face. 

“Whatever.”

Alana, Xander, and Leo turned to the sound of an opening door. Mary and Elise came out giggling. Mary not looking at Leo commented.

“Leo, your collar is inside out.”

Leo let out an angry huff and stormed inside. Mary rolled her eyes and Alana, while trying not to laugh mouthed “Grumpy pants”. Then Mary asked

“How’s, training going?”

Alana answered “It’s going good, I need to work on my form a little bit, but other than that good.” 

“Ooh, Alana did you get hurt? Do you need healing?” asked Elise.

“No, Elise. I’m fine. Don’t worry so much.”

Camilla and Esther come outside and ask.

“What’s up with Leo?” asked Camilla

“What did you do to him this time?” laughed Esther.

“He’s been corrected by a child... again.” Alana answered giggling.

Mary looked innocently at Camilla, while Elise giggled.

Alana then says “What a pouty pants.”

Everyone looked up when they heard a window creaking open. They saw Leo’s blonde head stick out as he yelled “I AM NOT A POUTY PANTS!!” Then everyone cringed as Leo slammed the window shut. Alana rolled her eyes and muttered 

“Eavesdropper.” 

Everybody started to laugh. After they settled down Esther asked Xander “how’s training going?”

“She is doing good, but she could do better. Especially on her form.”

Camilla pulled Alana into a hug and said “Do you need any healing, Darling? I’ll personally heal any of your wounds.”

“Thank you Camilla but I’m sure Xander would never hurt me.” said Alana.

“Excuse me, but I’ve got hot cocoa and cookies for everyone, if you guys want to come inside and eat a snack.” Esther said.

Xander said “That would be lovely, Esther.”

“How sweet, you’re so cute when your thoughtful, thank you darling.” said Camilla.

“YAY!” yelled Elise.

Alana and Mary both pulled her into a big hug. Then everyone went inside and ate cookies and drank hot cocoa, and Mary convinced Leo to come down and finish her cookie and cocoa. 

“Everyone, I have an announcement!” said Xander.

“What is it brother?” asked Camilla.

“I will be leaving for a couple months, Father has assigned me a new mission.”

“What!?” everyone yelled.

“But when will you be back?” asked Elise.

“I don’t know, for at least two months.”

“When are you leaving?” asked Esther.  
“Tomorrow.”

“But what about my training?” asked Alana.

“Don’t worry little princess, Leo can take over while I’m gone.”

Both Leo and Alana groan.

“Well my training is not THAT important. I can wait till you get back.” said Alana hopefully.

“No, little princess. You need training and Leo will teach you while I’m gone.” 

“Fine...”

“Well, I need to go prepare for tomorrow. I’ll see you in the morning.” said Xander. 

The next morning Xander left for his mission. Unfortunately for him his mission took longer than he thought...

**Author's Note:**

> So me and one of my friends are making this for our other friend as a surprise.
> 
> If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!!!!


End file.
